


Cursed

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Castiel was cursed, and Dean was searching for a way to break it. Until Castiel escaped.





	Cursed

The blood seeping under the door alerted Dean that something was wrong. “No,” he said, as if his words could make the blood vanish. When he burst into the room, he saw the bodies, or what remained of them, strewn all over. Blood splattered over the stone floor and the tapestries, almost invisible among the strawberry fields the tapestries depicted.  
  
“Cas!” he screamed as he charged down the hallway, only careful enough not to step on a limb or severed head.  
  
He heard Cas singing long before Dean saw him. His voice hung in the air as if he was somehow singing from all around Dean. His voice was dwarf cherries; sweet, enticing, and dark.  
  
When Dean burst through the final door, Cas lazily spun around to look at him. His simple robe was dyed from the blood, and in one hand, Cas held the heart of one of Dean’s guards like a red delicious.  
  
“Dean,” Cas purred. Dean took a deep breath, and summon his angel blade, his eyes flashing blue with divine power.  
  
“So distrusting of me,” Cas said as he dropped the heart, it splattering against the warm stone.  
  
“Why did you escape? We … I was going to find a way to remove this curse!”  
  
“Curse?” Cas said as he glanced down at his hands, flesh and hair trapped under his nails. “I can see your muscles shift when you swallowed in fear. I could hear you running the moment you stepped foot in the castle. And besides,” Cas glanced up at Dean. “I’ll live forever.”  
  
“This isn’t right,” Dean said, taking a step to Cas.  
  
“But isn’t this what you want?” Cas asked, a smile on his face, canines pressing into his lower lip. “I’ve heard you, you know. Talking to the other angel-blooded. Searching for a way to turn a human immortal so you wouldn’t have to live without me.” Dean flinched at Cas’ words.  
  
“We can still fix this,” Dean said, gripping his sword tighter.  
  
“But I’m not broken Dean,” Cas said. Then with one last smile, Cas charged. Dean didn’t have time to move before everything went black.  
  
Dean woke up a few hours later, he searched his castle, but Cas was already gone, and those servants who survived were cleaning his castle.  
  
When Dean passed by a mirror, he saw blood on his forehead—in the shape of Cas’ lips.


End file.
